Diskussion:Dies sind die Abenteuer
"Die letzten Worte" Weiß jemand, wer der zweite Sprecher ist, der den Part von Will Shatner übernommen hat? Klaus Sonnenschein? Kann das sein? : defchris] :: [ talk ] : 16:46, 9. Jul 2006 (UTC) :Da ich's grad als TV-Mitschnitt noch unbearbeitet auf dem Rechner liegen habe - dürfen wir das als Tondokument hier als Beispiel wie Media:Widerstand_ist_zwecklos.ogg hochladen? : defchris] :: [ talk ] : 16:53, 9. Jul 2006 (UTC) :Für mich klang das eher wie McCoy ... (Randolf Kronberg), für die Ohren von Deutsche Synchronkartei wohl auch. Ich finde es schade, dass sie nicht den von Gert Günther Hoffmann gesprochenen Dialog aus "Schablonen der Gewalt" verwendet haben. -- Kobi 17:06, 9. Jul 2006 (UTC) Also wnn mich mein Ohr nicht täuscht, war das Pille. Ich würde ja mit TOS oder den TOS-Filmen vergleichen, aber ich hab die nicht. Könnte das wohl mal bitte wer übernehmen??? Leider leider Ich hätte Archers Rede ja auch gerne miterlebt aber soll ein Memory Alpha Artikel nicht im Objektivmodus geschrieben werden, also so, als ob die Geschichten Realität sind? Dann müsste man die Formulierung am Ende der Zusammenfassung vielleicht etwas umformulieren. --B080273 11:44, 11. Aug 2006 (UTC) hä? :"Im Zuge der sogenannten Relaunch -Novellen zur Serie werden die gezeigten Ereignisse für historisch verfälscht erklärt und stark variiert, um die literarische Auferstehung von Commander Charles Tucker zu ermöglichen. Dabei werden auch logische Mängel innerhalb der vorliegenden Episode angesprochen, wie beispielsweise das rätselhafte Ausbleiben von Beförderungen und das Nicht-Altern von Porthos. (Mangels, Andy / Martin, Michael A.: The Good that Men do)" 1. Versteht das wer? 2. Muss das rein? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 11:10, 9. Apr. 2007 (UTC) :is tasächlich etwas blöd geschrieben und fast schon versteckte Kritik an der Episode, ich habe mal versucht es ein wenig umzuformulieren, kann aber eigentlich auch raus--Bravomike 11:23, 9. Apr. 2007 (UTC) ::gehört wenn dann wahrscheinlich eher in den artikel zu diesem romanen--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 12:00, 9. Apr. 2007 (UTC) :::Hallo zusammen :-) Ich hatte den Original-Absatz versasst, ausgehend von den Bemerkungen in der englischen Wikipedia und der Lektüre des genannten Werkes. Was ich damit ausdrücken wollte: Für die (kommenden) Novellen werden die Ereignisse dieser Folge zeitlich neu angeordnet und inhaltlich verändert, um die Figur Charles Tucker wieder für fiktionale Bücher nutzbar zu machen. Dabei wird am Rande darauf hingewiesen, dass es in der Episode selbst einige Merkwürdigkeiten gibt, wie die fehlenden Beförderungen nach insgesamt 10 Dienstjahren. Ich halte das für durchaus interessante Meta-Informationen, da hier "canon" und "nicht-canon" deutlich kollidieren.89.55.157.113 12:06, 9. Apr. 2007 (UTC) ::::Okay, jetzt reibt euch die Augen und wundert euch: Ich stimme dem anonymen Nutzer durchaus zu. Es ist meiner Meinung nach durchaus erwähnenswert, dass man die Episode in den Romanen als "verfälschte Erzählung" darstellt. Dieser "Kommentar" (das trifft es eigentlich nicht ganz) sollte natürlich neutraler formuliert werden, weniger aus Sicht der Romane, allerdings kann man ihn ja durchaus doppelt platzieren. Dafür sind die Hintergrundinformationen ja da. 15:00, 9. Apr. 2007 (UTC) :::::Ich kenn die Romane nicht, deshalb hab ich mich gewundert (außerdem hab ichs nich richtig verstanden :) ) aber wenns stimmt, dann solls natürlich rein! Wir sind ja schließlich ne DB für alles Trekmäßiges! -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 15:11, 9. Apr. 2007 (UTC) Buch? es gibt doch auch das Buch, dies sind die Abenteuer, zu 40 Jahren STAR TREK. Gibt es da auch ´nen ARtikel und wenn, wie könnte ich den verfassen--Anonym 17.Mai 2007 19:26 :du kannst dem artikel unter dem offiziellen Namen anlegen also: Dies sind die Abenteuer - Star Trek: 40 Jahre. für bücher kannst du diese vorlage benuzen: Memory Alpha:Artikelvorlage für Bücher. viel spass :)--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 17:14, 17. Mai. 2007 (UTC) ::Kleine Korrektur, tschuldige shisma: Im einband steht: Dies sind die Abenteuer - STAR TREK 40 Jahre. Also müsste der Artikel ohne Doppelpunkte sein (ich weiß, VIEEELLLL zu pingelig, sorry) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 17:21, 17. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :::nee, is richtig so. sorry, ich bin davon ausgegangen das der titel bei amazon.de stimmt ;)--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 17:26, 17. Mai. 2007 (UTC) entfernte Hintergrundinformationen Ich habe folgende Hintergrundinformationen entfernt: *''Bevor Archer im Senat seine Rede hält dreht er nochmal um und umarmt T'Pol. Diese Szene zeigt die enge, familiäre Verbindung die der Captain zur Crew, insbesondere zu T'Pol entwickelt hat und dass Archer wohl ohne T'Pol nicht dort stehen würde, wo er im nächsten Moment stehen wird.'' *''Die oben genannte Szene ist wohl die emotional bewegenste der Episode und erzeugt ein zum Teil bedrückendes Gefühl über das Ende der Serie.'' Der letzte Punkt ist reine persönliche Episodenkritik, die gehört bei uns nicht in die Episodenbeschreibung. Bezüglich des ersten Punktes gilt fast das selbe, was die enge Bindung angeht stimmt das zwar, aber auch das gehört hier so nicht hin (eventuell in den Artikel zu Archer und T'Pol unter "Beziehungen" kurz erwähnen) und außerdem ist das ganze eine Holodecksimulation, so dass nicht mal sicher ist, ob das nicht nur künstlerische Freiheit des Holo-Autors war. Außerdem hält er keine Rede vor dem "Senat" (oder wurde die Föderation auf Romulus gegründet? ;))--Bravomike 10:24, 26. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Zitat Kann mal bitte jemand sagen, in welchem Zusammenhang das Zitat * Trip: "Ich würde Ihnen nur noch gerne eins sagen: Sie werden alle zur Hölle fahren!" fällt? Zu wem? Wobei etc? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 15:05, 21. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :Vermutlich am Ende, kurz vor seiner "glorreichen Rettung des Captains" als er sich und die Piraten in die Luft jagt--Bravomike 15:11, 21. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Bist du dir sicher? Dann können wir es ja gleich hinzufügen. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 15:26, 21. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Kulissen Weiß jemand ob für die Folge original TNG Kulissen verwendet oder ob Räume wie Konferenzraum oder die Gänge der ENT-D komplett und nur für diese Folge nachgebaut wurden? Sollte zu den Hintergrundinfos. --Daniel Cavit 02:59, 9. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :Also der Konferenzraum ist ein umgebautes Modell der Enterprise E.--[[Soundtrek]] 08:33, 9. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :Das wurde auch hier schon vermerkt.--[[Soundtrek]] 08:38, 9. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::Soweit ich weis war das Holodeck, bis auf den Zugang komplett CGI. Und die Szenen in der Zahn Vorne aus verschiedenen Episoden zusammen geschnitten-- 08:52, 9. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Trip tot? Sieht man Trip danach nicht nachher mit Riker? --77.239.32.224 14:13, 11. Sep. 2011 (UTC) : Das mit Riker ist doch alles auf einem Holodeck -da kann man beliebig in der Zeit springen - es ist definitiv tot!--One of four 14:44, 11. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Gründungszeremonie der Föderation? Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass dieses Bild thumb als Gründungszeremonie der Föderation angesehen wird? Meiner Meinung nach spricht mehr für die Koalition der Planeten. Erstens äußert Shran: Ich bin nicht mehr Mitglied der Imperialen Garde, mir ist jedoch die beabsichtigte Koalition bekannt. Mit dem allein stehenden Wort Koalition könnte zwar auch die Föderation gemeint sein eindeutig dagegen sind jedoch die Worte von Deanna: Wenn man ihnen allen nur mitteilen könnte, dass dies die Geburtsstunde der Föderation ist. Dagegen steht natürlich, dass man das Emblem der Föderation sieht. Jedenfalls haben wir hier sich widersprechende Fakten. Auch sich finde ich, dass alle neuen Fakten aus dieser Episode (also die ENT-seitigen) nur in ein Hologramm-Artikel und evt. zusätzlich als hgi in die entsprechenden Artikel gehören. --Egeria 19:47, 16. Dez. 2011 (UTC) thumb|Hier existiert die Koalition bereits. :Es sollte sich aber hierbei um die Föderation selbst handeln, da die Koalition der Planeten als solche bereits zuvor existierte. Zudem ist das dort gezeigte Symbol der Föderation doch sehr eindeutig. --D47h0r Talk 19:54, 16. Dez. 2011 (UTC) ::Außerdem zeigt auch Daniels Archer die Gründungszeromonie der Föderation in der Folge und auch dort werden Bilder dieser Zeromoniefeier gezeigt. --Klossi 20:02, 16. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Das von mir angeführte Bild stammt gar nicht aus Dies sind die Abenteuer (mein Fehler, sorry). Ändert aber eigentlich nichts an meinem Einwand. Es handelt sich bei der Episode um ein Hologramm und soche Fakten sollten meiner Meinung nach aus den entsprechenden Artikeln raus. @D47h0r Dieses Bild ist mitnichten ein Beleg, das die Koalition existiert. Das sind lediglich Verhandlungen die zur Gründung führen sollen. Das die Koalition vor der Föderation existiert nehme ich durchaus als Fakt hin. Allerdings haben wir dafür keinen kanonischen Beleg. Davon abgesehen. Wer sagt Dir, das die Unterzeichnungszeremonie zeitlich nach der von Dir gezeigten spielt. Wie schon gesagt, es handelt sich um ein Hologramm und Riker hat in der Episode die zeitliche Abfolge mehrmals geändert. --Egeria 22:04, 16. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :Ich denke mal, ich habe den entscheidenden Eintrag gefunen. Eine Suche ist manchmal doch erfolgreich. :Diese Zitate stammen aus , dort bezieht sich Daniels beim Anblick eben dieser Szene (das von dir zuerst verlinkte Bild) eindeutig auf die Föderation. Ich denke, dies sollte deine Frage beantworten. Mit "Charter" dürfte wohl ohne Zweifel die Charta der Vereinigten Föderation der Planeten gemeint sein. --D47h0r Talk 22:52, 16. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Authentizität der Holografischen Simulation Ich möchte an dieser Stelle zu Bedenken geben, dass alles, was wir in dieser "finalen" Folge aus dem 22.Jahrhundert zu sehen bekommen, einer holografischen Simulation entspringt, die Riker für sich auf dem Holodeck der Enterprise-D abspielt. Angesichts dessen, dass Riker in den Verlauf der Simulation aktiv eingreift (und zeitweise selbst die Rolle des Kochs übernimmt), lässt darauf schließen, dass es sich nicht um eine rein historische Dokumentation handelt, sondern allenfalls um eine interaktive Nacherzählung. Inwieweit diese den Tatsachen entspricht, lässt sich nicht feststellen. Klar sollte sein, dass nicht alles für bare Münze genommen werden darf. Es ist wohl zu bezweifeln, dass damals ständig Kameras und Mikrofone mitliefen und jede Sekunde für die Nachwelt aufzeichneten (nicht mal das 23. Jahrhundert ist zu Rikers Zeiten so umfassend dokumentiert). Der Ersteller der Simulation dürfte sich daher mit Sicherheit des Öfteren der "künstlerischen Freiheit" bedient haben, was Dialoge, Charakterisierung, ja vielleicht sogar ganze Ereignisse anbelangt. Möglich, dass Trips Tod dazugehört, vielleicht auch der positive Ausgang von Tallas Rettung - wir wissen es einfach nicht. Riker könnte ja auch einen Holoroman rausgesucht haben, der "auf echten Begebenheiten basiert". Wie auch immer, ich denke, wir sollten die Informationen, die wir in dieser (nachträglichen TNG)-Episode erhalten mit Vorsicht genießen und dies auch immer entsprechend deklarieren. Zum Beispiel könnte unter jedem Absatz folgender Hinweis stehen: Bei Bildern darf zudem der Hinweis nicht vergessen werden, dass es sich lediglich um eine holografische Bildwiedergabe handelt. --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 22:44, 10. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :also ich würde die Authentizität der Simulation nur dann anzweifeln, wenn es auch jemand Innerhalb des Star Trek-Universums tut. Da ja ohnehin alles was hier steht in einer völlig fiktiven Welt stattfindet (und da wir uns ja nichmal in unserer scheinbar realen Welt über die Realität zu einigen imstande sind ^^) sollten das erfassen was im Star Trek-Universum dem großen Konsenz, oder der Wahrheit entspricht. Denn wenn man weiterspinnt, das etwas das wir in einer Episode möglicherweise eine falsche Wiedergabe ist dann schweifen wir möglicherweise in größere Spekulationen hab. Wir könnten ja zum Beispiel auch annehmen dass z.B. alles was Thy'lek Shran‎ sagt, grundsätzlich anzuzweifeln ist. Er lügt ja immerhin öfter. Wir können nur beobachten und aufschreiben was der scheinbare Konsens innerhalb des Canon ist. -- 23:05, 10. Nov. 2012 (UTC) ::Grundsätzlich hat Fizzbin-Junkie/Pflaume auf jeden Fall Recht, aber ich stimme auch Shisma zu, dass ein pauschales Anzweifeln in Form einer entsprechenden Meta-Anmerkung nicht angemessen ist. Am elegantesten fände ich es, wenn man es in den Fließtext einbauen könnten, mit Formulierungen wie „Wie Riker in einer Holosimulation nachspielt, passiert dann das und das.“--Bravomike (Diskussion) 23:54, 10. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :::Ich hab ja damals schon diesen Hinweis bei den Hauptfiguren hinterlegt, da es sich ja hier wirklich nur um eine Holoaufzeichnung handelt wo nicht slles korrekt sein muss. Außerdem wundert sich José I. Mendez in über die genauen Aufzeichnungen der Enterprise aus der Zeit von Captain Pike und er erwähnt das kein Raumschiff im 23. Jahrhundert solche genauen Aufnahmen macht. Und wenn sowas im 23. Jahrhundert nicht gemacht werden kann wiso sollte es dann im 22. Jahrhundert möglich sein. --Klossi (Diskussion) 09:12, 11. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :::: Ich war mir nie ganz sicher, wie man Mendez' Aussage genau bewerten soll. Er sagt nur, dass es keine so detaillierten Aufzeichnungen gäbe. Und in der Tat sind die Aufnahmen der Talosianer ja recht spektakulär, zeigen sie doch alle paar Minuten Großaufnahmen der gerade wichtigen Personen, und sogar Außenansichten des Schiffes. In zeigt sich jedenfalls, dass es durchaus Aufnahmen von der Brücke gibt, die aber natürlich wesentlich einfacher ausfallen. :::: Ansonsten muss ich Fizzbin-Junkie in den Grundzügen recht geben. Zumindest alle Szenen, in denen Riker direkt eingreift (insbesondere alle als Koch) können keine authentischen Informationen darstellen. Und auch einige andere, die private Momente der Crew darstellen, lassen sich sicherlich anzweifeln. :::: Trotzdem sehe ich keinen Grund zu zweifeln, dass sie Ereignisse als solche, zumindest im Groben, tatsächlich so stattgefunden haben. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 10:11, 11. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Daher habe ich mich ja auch um eine neutrale - nicht direkt wertende - Formulierung für den Hinweis bemüht. Wir können die Informationen aus diesem Holoprogramm einfach nicht gleich setzen mit dem, was man aus regulären Episoden erfährt - selbst wenn es sich da um zweifelhafte Fakten aus dem Munde lügender Andorianer handeln sollte ;) Im Grunde genommen ist das Holoprogramm lediglich als (InUniverse-)Sekundärquelle zu werten und entsprechend auch so zu behandeln. Die Ereignisse mögen zwar grob richtig sein (das an sich wollte ich auch nicht ernsthaft in Zweifel ziehen - ich glaube schon, dass Trip gestorben und Talla gerettet wurde), die Details können aber sicher nicht immer zu hundert Prozent zutreffend sein (da wir getrost annehmen können, dass es keine audiovisuelle Rund-Um-Die-Uhr-Überwachung gab). Daher wäre so ein zusätzlicher Hinweis anzubringen. Ob man dies nun anhand einer Meta-Info oder im Fließtext macht (was ein wenig störend sein könnte, wenn es wie im Shran-Artikel gleich an mehreren Stellen auftaucht) ist eine rein stilistische Frage - ich könnte mich mit beiden Varianten anfreunden. Um noch was aus der Episode beizusteueren, das zumindest die Möglichkeit einer fehlerhaften Darstellung andeutet, noch das folgende: Riker und Troi reden in einer Szene, wenn auch indirekt, über die Authentizität des historischen Holoprogramms. Troi hält es für möglich, dass das Programm (im Bezug auf Reeds Körpergröße) nicht korrekt ist (Maybe the program's off.) auch wenn Riker erwidert, dass es (was Reeds Körpergröße angeht) schon stimmen sollte (No, I'm sure it's fine.). --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 11:40, 11. Nov. 2012 (UTC) ::Ich stimme Dir uneingeschränkt zu. Wie Du sagst, es ist im Prinzip eine (InUniverse-)Sekundärquelle, und deswegen fände ich es eleganter, das auch mit InUniverse-Hinweisen regeln, statt mit Meta-Anmerkungen.--Bravomike (Diskussion) 12:29, 11. Nov. 2012 (UTC) @Bravomike: Habe versucht das mal im Fließtext der Artikel Shran und Talla umzusetzen. Wenn das so in Ordnung ist (bitte um Verbesserungsvorschläge sofern nicht), sollten wir das überall umsetzen. Wir sollten wohl auch noch irgendwo einen Artikel für dieses Holoprogramm anlegen (keine Ahnung unter welchem Lemma, im schlimmsten Fall als Unterpunkt eines Sammelartikels). --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 14:45, 11. Nov. 2012 (UTC) ::Gefällt mir.--Bravomike (Diskussion) 18:20, 11. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Rikers persönlicher Logbucheintrag Laut MA/en und MB/en verfasst Riker in der Simulation einen persönlichen Logbucheintrag. Könnte den jemand hinzufügen? --87.79.46.104 09:48, 4. Okt. 2014 (UTC) :Hat sich erledigt, hab den Eintrag eben nachgetragen. Hier: :--87.79.46.104 10:06, 4. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Riker's Synchronsprecher Ich weiß nicht ob es relevant für die Hintergrundinformationen ist, aber man hört sehr deutlich an der Stimme das Detlef Bierstedt beim synchronisieren der Episode wesentlich älter war als zu der Zeit wo er Riker in der TNG-Episode Das Pegasus Projekt gesprochen hatte, obwohl diese Episode zur selben Zeit spielt und seine Stimme eigentlich exakt gleich klingen müsste.(Frank Dixon (Diskussion) 05:02, 18. Mai 2015 (UTC))